Heart Pledge
by Bake-Hime
Summary: maybe destiny wont change. but destiny can't resist 2 true love too. Malice Mizer fanfic, Klaha x Mana, no repost without permision. R&R thx


**Author :** Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : Malice Mizer (Klaha era)

**Pairing[s]** : Klaha x Mana (fav pair 3), Közi x Yu~Ki (ini jugaa w)

**Chapie[s] :** one shoot

**Promotion Video Inpiration[s]** : Gekka No Yasukyoku by Malice Mizer, Gardenia by Malice Mizer, Taion by the GazettE (check out the PV, its awesome d^0^b)

**Original Finished** : 03 January 2011

**Last Edited : **09 January 2011

**A/N** : awalnya liat PV Gardenia, manis bangeett ^^ udah gitu ditambah PV Gekka no Yasukyoku, Mana manis banget jd bonekaaa ``o(w)o'' dan sbenernya ak msh takut ngepost ff T^T

Disebuah mansion yang cukup megah, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi serta berisi *sixpack maksudnyaa XD* memasuki mansion tersebut dengan langkah yang girang. Dia menghiraukan beberapa pelayan yang menyapanya dan berakhir didalam sebuah ruangan. Dia mengunci ruangan itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ruangan megah dengan beberapa buku yang disusun didalam rak buku yang tinggi menjulang, sebuah ruangan yang terlihat nyaman meski buku mengililingi. Pemuda itu menghampiri sebuah benda yang sangat mencolok disana. Sebuah boneka dengan ukuran manusia normal, berwajah cantik dan gaun biru yang manis. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis padanya.

? : "hai, Mana. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ?" tiba-tiba, mata boneka manis itu terbuka dan mengedip pada pemuda tersebut.

Boneka Mana : "baik. Hari ini aku sungguh baik, pelayanmu memperlakukanku baik, Klaha"

Klaha : "sukurlah kalau begitu, kupikir mereka memperlakukanmu seperti boneka lain"

Boneka Mana : "aku memang boneka"

Klaha : "kau ini bukan sekedar boneka, kau adalah boneka ku dan aku telah jatuh cinta padamu"

Boneka Mana : "jangan seperti itu, jika temanmu mendengar itu, kau pasti akan ditertawakannya"

Klaha : "apa maksudmu Yu~Ki dan Közi ? aku akan menghajarnya jika begitu"

Boneka Mana : "bukankah mereka memang begitu jika berkunjung kesini ?"

Klaha : "sudahlah jangan bicarakan mereka" Klaha beralih pada kasurnya dan menggulingkan dirinya disana.

Boneka Mana : "lelah sekali ya ?"

Klaha : "yah begitulah, tak ada teman curhat disekolah"

Boneka Mana : "bagaimana dengan Yu~Ki dan Közi ? mereka kan sahabatmu ?"

Klaha : "iya, tapi semenjak pacaran, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu tanpaku"

Boneka Mana : "mereka akhirnya pacaran ?, syukurlah"

Klaha : "kau tau ?"

Boneka Mana : "saat Yu~Ki pernah menginap disini, dia berbicara padaku, bahwa dia menyukai Közi, meski dia tak tau aku bisa membalas ucapannya"

Klaha : "oh, begitu ?" Klaha sedikit cemberut.

Boneka Mana : "kenapa ?"

Klaha : "Közi itu mempunyai daya tarik yang besar. Dan mudah mencari pacar"

Boneka Mana : "dan ?"

Klaha : "kau tau aku ini…ya begitulah…ingin mempunyai kekasih, tetapi…"

Boneka Mana : "tetapi ?"

Klaha : "tetapi aku tak mengenal satu gadis atau pemudapun, bagaimana aku pacarannya"

Boneka Mana : "kau ini benar-benar pelupa ya"

Klaha : "maksudmu ?"

Boneka Mana : "yang kau lihat didepanmu ini apa ?"

Klaha bangun dari ranjangnya dan menatap Mana. Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir Klaha. Dia mendekati Mana perlahan dan meraih lengan Mana yang keras karena terbuat dari plastic.

Klaha : "ya aku lupa"

Boneka Mana : "lantas apa yang akan kau katakan ?"

Klaha : "aku mencintaimu Mana. Aku akan menunggu hingga kutukanmu berakhir" Klaha mendekati Mana dan mendapatkan dagunya. Merapatkan diri dengan boneka itu dan memberikan sentuhan pada sekumpulan daging plastic diwajah Mana yang teroleskan lipstick berwarna biru. Mana hanya bisa menutup matanya, apapun yang dilakukan Klaha memang tak bisa dia balas dengan baik.

Klaha merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipundaknya. Tangan. Sepasang lengan melingkar dileher serta pundaknya. Dia juga merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan gumpalan daging lain dibibirnya. Perlahan Klaha membuka matanya. Bola mata Mana berputar kearah hidungnya. Pinggang Mana yang keraspun melunak tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi ?. Perlahan Klaha melepaskan bibirnya dari sentuhannya pada Mana, ditatapnya keseluruhan tubuh Mana yang sudah tak kaku. Jari-jarinya yang tergerak bebas. Dan yang paling membuat Klaha terhenyak, sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Mana.

Klaha : "Mana ?"

Mana : "ada apa ?"

Klaha : "kau…ini…k- kau…i- ini…"

Mana : "aku tau, aku juga baru menyadarinya. Aku baru menyadari jika apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan bisa mematahkan kutukannya adalah sentuhanmu. Bukan hanya sentuhan biasa. Aku juga merasakan sentuhan tulus cintamu tadi. itu, itu pematah kutukanku. Cintamu"

Klaha memandang Mana tak mengerti, ditatapnya dalam mata Mana dan kembali mendekati Mana. Sebuah senyuman akhirnya kembali muncul dibibir Klaha. Akhirnya dia mengerti. Direngkuhnya tubuh Mana dalam pelukannya. Merasakan hangat tubuh Mana saat ini, tidak sedingin kemarin-kemarin. Dilepasnya tubuh Mana perlahan dan kembali menatap Mana dalam. Mana membalasnya. Dia beruntung memiliki majikan seperti Klaha. Klaha tak memperlakukannya seperti boneka biasa yang tak berguna, Klaha memperlakukannya seperti seorang yang sangat penting dirumah itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Mana tersenyum, cinta Klaha, kasing sayang Klaha yang membuatnya merasakan getaran dalam hatinya.

Klaha : "aku akan mengatakannya lagi"

Mana : "silahkan"

Klaha : "aku mencintaimu, my doll"

Mana hanya tersenyum dengan sebuah rona merah terdapat dikedua pipi manisnya. Sebuah kecupan manis kembali mempermanis suasana. Kini mereka tak perlu ragu untuk menunjukan cinta mereka. Toh mereka sama-sama manusia.

END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
